1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver, a receiving method, and use of an in-phase signal and a quadrature-phase signal.
2. Description of the Background Art
To improve the noise immunity of a receiver, analog receiving circuits and digital signal processing processors can be separated on a semiconductor chip by decoupling, screening, and isolation measures. It is possible, furthermore, to increase the noise immunity of a receiver by using differential inputs. If an analog receiving circuit and the digital signal processing are formed on two separated semiconductor chips, the noise immunity of the analog receiving circuit can again be considerably increased.